PROJECTSUMMARY There are limited formal opportunities for biomedical and health science trainees to acquire essential data science skills. Along with the growth in biomedical and health data, there will be a need for researchers to develop approaches for leveraging them todiscoverandvalidatehypotheses.TheTrainingandTeachingfor Transforming Big Data to Knowledge (T3BD2K) Initiative will address these needs by: (1) Developing a tenweek short course to teach pragmatic data science skills? and (2) Coordinating data science education across training programs in Rhode Island. The T3BD2KInitiativewilldirectlyimpactallcurrentlyfundedNIH training programs and be developed synergistically with the Data Science Initiative at Brown University. A significant artifact of this training program will be a publicly available curriculum and associated teaching materials aimed at biomedical trainees for providing pragmatic training in biomedical informatics and data science (e.g., biostatistics, computer science, andappliedmathematics),alongsidefundamentalprinciplesof teamscience,thatcouldbeutilizedbystudentsnationally.Allcoursematerialswillbemadeavailableusinga CreativeCommonsCCBY4.0license,andmadeavailablethroughpubliclyaccessiblesystems(GitBooksand GitHub). Additionally, all lectures will be video captured, withthegoaloftransitioningatraditionalformatmode for teaching the course to a ?flipped? classroom. The course will culminate in a symposiumthatshowcases participantsapplicationsofdatascienceinbiomedicalandhealthcontexts,withprojectabstracts,posters,and oral presentations being made available through a publicly accessible data repository that is maintained by Brown University (the Brown Digital Repository [BDR]). The overall success of the T3BD2KInitiativewillbe poisedtotransformpragmaticdatasciencetrainingandteachinginRhodeIsland,withthepotentialtoinform biomedicaldatascientisttrainingnationally.